Learning Something New
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: Bumi is tried of looking like the weak one inn his family. It isn't his fault that he was born as a Non-Bender. He knows that he shouldn't be ashamed of that fact, and he's not. He just wants to be strong like his siblings and friends. Ty Lee sees this in the boy and teaches him something new.


_**Hello everyone! This is my submission for the Pro Bending Circuit, Round Four. I am the Earth Bender of my team meaning that my objective is to write about someone finding out about something that they never knew about, and of course I have other Promts that I must follow of. **_

_**My promts go as following: Jumping, Republic City, and Ozai. **_

_**I hope you all enjoy this sort one-shot! Thank you for reading!**_

Bumi was sick and tired of watching everyone with bending. Tenzin with his little balls of air that he got to ride on, Kya with her waves of water that she loves to use to get her younger brother wet, and the Bei Fong sisters and they rocks and metal cables that seem to be like a sixth sense for the girls.

It made him feel weak against everyone else. Uncle Sokka said that it was okay that he was a non-bender, but it still hurt to see the look of pride on his parents faces with his two other siblings learned a new technique, and all he could do was sit and watch.

And that was what he was doing. Sitting on the steps of the Air Temple Island in Republic City. As he watched his brother and sister spar with one another. The same went for Lin and Suyin, who were facing off the notorious Izumi. Her family had decided to come to the City to spend the holidays. All the new generation was happy to have Izumi back among them.

With a sigh of defeat, he rested his elbows on his knees, resting his chin on his palm.

"Hey sweetie, what's with the long face? After the way I saw you eat during the feast. I would have thought that you would be as content as a fire ferret basking in the sun." The familiar voice caught Bumi's attention, making him turn his head back.

"Aunt Ty Lee! What are you doing out here?" The older woman smiled taking graceful steps to stand right beside him.

She took one look at the children bending and then to the boy sitting on the floor. Suddenly she knew what had the oldest son of the Avatar so down in the dumps.\

The her pretty little face lit up with what she thought was a great idea.

"Follow me, I want to teach you something." Her baby like face sported a smile and Bumi with no questions asked, followed the older woman as she led him to the back of the temple.

Finally making it to a secluded part of the spiritual gardens, Ty Lee spun on her heels. "I had that same look on my face when I saw Azula and Zuko practice Fire Bending. I know how it feels dear, trust me."

Bumi's eyes widen when he finally caught on as to why he was taken to where they were. "It's fine Aunt Lee, really it is I don't care if I'm a non-bender, mom and dad say that it's okay. I don't need bending." He rose his hands up to try and prove a point, but there was something in his eyes that had Ty Lee thinking a different story.

"And you are very mature for thinking that!" She had reassured him. "But don't you get tried when they offer to spar with you, and then they play dirty…" Ty Lee put her hands on her hips and with a raised eye brow she saw the look of disdain as Bumi recalled many cases that fit the description.

"Yeah, it does get annoying some times." He mumbled, arms now crossed over his chest.

"Well then good, I want to teach you something." She rolled her shoulders as if she was getting ready to fight and that put Bumi on edge.

"What are you going to do?" He questioned, hesitation laced through his words.

"When I was about your age, the only way that I would even dream of becoming friends with the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, was by showing that I was a strong person and worthy of her presence. So, in search of the approval of the Fire Lord, I learned a new way of fighting, a way to defend myself and the Princes." Her voice held a bit of dramatic flair, but nonetheless had his eyes widening with interest. "It took me a while to master my craft, but when I did Ozai was truly impressed and I got to become close to Azula. It was rather exciting!" The last bit had her all giddy inside like years ago.

Ty Lee smiled sweetly at the boy and started to circle him. Excitement brewed up in her chest as the memories of the past came rushing to her like some form of nostalgic wave. "I learned this interesting technique called, Chi-Blocking. It was rarely used in my days, saying that it was very dangerous. I could see why, seeing as I was able to take down an entire army with just my knuckles."

Bumi let his mouth hang open. "You're lying!" He stated boldly.

Ty Lee laughed at his response. "I never lie…" Her voice was low. Then he saw the woman who was entrusted in killing his father so many years ago. She wasn't someone to play idle games and the mere thought sent a knife of fear inside of him. How was his family able to trust her so easily? Yet, he had no room to talk seeing as he was alone with the woman in question.

Maybe he didn't have to be the weak one in the family anymore. Maybe he wasn't going to have to endure the looks of pity he got from strangers when they found out that he was a Non-Bender who was the son of the all Great Avatar Aang. This was his chance to show everyone, even his family to a certain extent that he truly was in no need of any of the four elements.

As all those thoughts raced through his mind until they suddenly stopped and eternally he screamed.

"_That is so cool!"_

A smile broke out on his face as his eyes lit up with excitement.

"Can you teach me?"


End file.
